Harmony y la busqueda de los 7 Fyggs
by NinetailsFBF
Summary: Harmony no es cualquier Celestria, tiene un don: escuchar lamentos de los mortales. La misma noche que es nombrada guardián de Angel Falls, cuando presenta las Benevolessence a Yggdrasile, el Observatorio es atacado por un misterioso enemigo y cae a la tierra, perdiendo su hallo y plumas de sus alas. Ahora tiene que buscar los 7 Fyggs y restaurar la paz con ayuda de los mortales.
1. Prologo

Hola, este es un fic sobre mis OC de mi juego, ojala les guste. Si hay alguna critica, es bienvenida.

No me pertenece DQIX, le pertenece a Square Enix, Level 5, Yuji Horii... :)

* * *

**Prologo:**

_"Hola, estas ahí?_

_Si es así, di algo o..._

_Manifiéstate..._

_Solo te pido una prueba de tu existencia..._

_Prueba de que están con nosotros... _

_Prueba de que los Celestrian existen..."_

Abrió los ojos desesperada, definitivamente esta sera una mas de esas noches en vela... otra vez los lamentos y plegarias de los mortales no la dejarían descansar.

- ¿Sekai?

- Hmmm -Sekay estaba aun en cama- ¿Volvió a ocurrir? -dijo bostezando e incorporandose en su cama.

- Si -dijo ella poniéndose de pie- Su nombre es...

- Es ese chico pidiendo por su padre -dijo Sekai con aburrimiento- cuando lo vea le dare una...

- Si, si -se apresuro a detener el comentario de Sekai- quisiera ayudarlo tanto como tu pero... aún no es nuestro momento.

Sekai rió levemente, "ayudar" si claro. Aun así... era cierto, aunque eso del "momento" era muy discutible. Ambos eras los Celestrian mas jóvenes. Él recién había cumplido 289 años y ella apenas tenia 228. Por ser los menos "experimentados" no les daban misiones. Lo peor es que NADIE le creía a ELLA. A él no le importaba que eso solo fuese con él pero a ELLA... no era justo. Era cierto que poseía un GRAN DON... ella merecía ser escuchada, comprendida... NECESITABA DORMIR!

- ¿Entonces cuando sera "nuestro GRAN momento"? -dijo Sekai con amargura- No estoy dispuesto a esperas más...

- Tienes que buscar a -dijo ella esperando no herir a su compañero- tus padres...

- Y tu encontrar a todos aquellos que no te dejan dormir! Demonios! -dijo poniéndose de pie- Harmony... si que les voy a dar...

- Ya lo se, ya lo se... -dijo con cansancio- Se que te tienen hartos pero...

- Llevo DOS SIGLOS soportando sus quejas! DOS! Malditos mortales! Quien los entiende? -dijo mientras se tiraba a la cama- PERO, aunque no lo creas, eso no es lo que me tiene harto... es eso de el "GRAN momento" lo que comienza a impacientarme... tu no lo mereces y espero que me comprendas si quizá mañana decidiré dejar el halo atrás para buscar de donde vengo.

- Sekai... -dijo mientras regresaba a su cama- no podría aceptar que...

- Tu seras el guardián de Angel Falls -dijo para luego bostezar por ultima vez-

- Y tú encontraras a tus padres -dijo ella acomodándose en su cama y cerrando los ojos-

"Cuando sea NUESTRO momento"

Luego de susurrar al unisono esa frase, ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos. Ella no recibió mas "llamadas". Él no pensó en como habían sido sus padres.

Esa misma mañana él decidió dejar su halo para ir en busca de su familia y ella acepto ser aprendiz de Anquila para encontrar su camino._  
_

_Era cierto... su momento aun no había llegado... _

_Pero estaba muy cerca._

* * *

Nota: Esta es solo la historia de Harmony, asi que a partir de este punto no va a volver a aparecer ni a ser mencionado Sekai. El capítulo 1 empieza unos 12 años después. Recuerden al niño del cual Harmony hablo porque es uno de los personajes mas importantes e influyentes de la historia respecto a la protagonista, aunque ella no lo sepa (di spoiler).


	2. Personajes

Como puse en la nota en el prologo, el capítulo 1 tendrá lugar 12 años después y Sekai no va a ser mencionado, salvo en contadas ocasiones especiales (el tendrá su propia historia). Daré una pequeña introducción a cada personajes "mortales". Una pista, todos ellos fueron escuchados por Harmony.

PD: Tengo el juego en ingles, porfa disculpa si los confundo con los ataques, nombres y vocaciones.

No me pertenece DQIX, le pertenece a Square Enix, Level 5, Yuji Horii... :)

* * *

**Personajes:**

Cerro la puerta de su casa con delicadeza mientras que las lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

Camino con desgano por las desiertas calles. Ya no quería orar ni pedir por su alma, su propia existencia era una causa perdida y no merecía felicidad.

Se sentó en uno de los escalones, cerca al cartel de anuncios.

- Estas bien? -un joven de aproximadamente 16 años se le acerco y le ofrecido un pañuelo, -

Ella levanto la vista, y acepto el pañuelo. Él vestía bastante elegante, llevaba una lanza y un rosario, era un Priest, pero había algo que lo hacia diferente a todos los otros que había visto o al menos eso suponía ella, aunque de por sí, todo lo que llevaba puesto el joven era bastante particular.

- No me digas que te quedaste fuera de casa! Porque seriamos dos! -mofo el joven desconocido- es bastante tarde, es peligroso… -susurro mientras se sentaba al lado de la joven de cabellos dorados- Además hace frío… No tienes frío? -dijo mirándola algo confundido- Si es así te puedo dar mi chaqueta -dijo mientras que se quitaba el abrigo.

Lo que lo hacia diferente era su expresión decidida y que a la vez la hacia sentir… tranquila? relajada? Por un momento se olvido de sus problemas… su hermana y su novio… ex novio. Sin darse cuenta ella había dejado de llorar.

* * *

Un joven de 17 años corría por los rejados de una ciudad bastante acomodada, saltaba de un techo a otro, huyendo de un grupo de aguerridos hombres. En los problemas en los que se estaba metiendo, aunque eran necesario, tenia que vender ese Reckless necklace para comprarle los medicamentos a su madre.

- Vuelve cobarde -grito un hombre-

- Cobarde, no puedes huir de esa manera -gritó otro-

- A que sí! -dijo en tono desafiante y burlón- mira como escapo

Saltó del tejado de la iglesia y aterrizaba con gracia frente a la puerta principal. Aquellos hombres apenas y le seguían el paso, ellos lo seguían desde abajo.

- Hasta que te dignas a bajar, sucio ladrón -grito un nuevo hombre que apareció por detrás-

El esquivo al hombre y lo miro con algo de culpa.

- Lo siento -dijo mientras que lo noqueaba con un golpe seco en su espalda.

Corrió hacia la salida de la ciudad y antes de cruzar el umbral, volteo a mirar a quienes lo perseguían. Se sentía culpable pero era gente rica, ellos lo tenían todo y el solo tenia a su madre. Salio sin pensarlo dos veces, era un largo camino desde Bloomingdale hasta Dourbridge. Solo esperaba no llegar tan tarde.

* * *

Una joven de cabello corto miraba desde la ventana de la sala a los pacíficos ciudadanos de la pacifica ciudad cubierta de paz y aburrimiento. Suspiro por enésima vez. Porque su vida no era interesante como la de sus hermanos? Porque ella no podía salir a una aventura? Claro que sabia defenderse, pero no… sus padres consideraban que era muy peligroso.

- Hay algo que deseas, pero que crees que no puedes cumplir, no es así? -dijo una joven de ojos grises que llevaba ropa de guerrera-

Se había sorprendido, esta chica había aparecido de la nada y aparentemente la entendía perfectamente. Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez de resignación, tendría que contarle. Volvió a revisar si sus padres estaban en la sala. Claro que no estaban, habían salido a la iglesia… otra vez.

- Buscas a alguien - dijo la joven apoyándose del parco de la ventana-

- Solo estaba verificando -dijo en un tono calmado y algo irritado-

- Si te estoy molestando te pido disculpas -dijo algo preocupada-

- No, no te preocupes, esta bien -dijo dedicándole una sonrisa- Como sabias que estaba pensando? Acaso soy tan predecible?

- Nada de eso -dijo mientras se movía efusivamente para demostrarle que estaba pidiéndole disculpas y que estaba apenada- es que… -de calmo un poco y bajo la mirada- yo solía… no hacer nada al respecto. -dijo mientras se sentaba en el marco de la ventana- No me lo tomes a mal, por favor; solo quería decirte algo que entendí un poco tarde y a la mala… no tienes que esperar tanto para que sea este tu momento, tu eres quien decide cuando es.

Las palabras y la expresión de la joven reflejaban una expresión de remordimiento. No queria que otros cometieran su mismo error y la joven de cabello corto lo habia comprendido.

* * *

Hacia años que ya no creía ni en los Celestrian ni en la diosa…

Hacia años que había decidido vivir por su cuenta…

Hacia años que tenia que lidiar con sus sufrimiento rechazando toda ayuda de su hermano, el quería pasar por todo eso solo…

La pregunta era: Porque ese anuncio lo hacia querer ser parte de lo que sea que sea eso.

"Se busca valientes Warrior, Priest y Mage para viajar por el mundo.

Características: Sorpréndanme! :D

Objetivo: Hacer lo que sea necesario para que los habitantes de todos los pueblos que visitemos y personas que conozcamos en nuestro camino llenen sus corazones de paz, amor y alegría.

Recompensa: La mayor aventura de tu vida.

Contacto: En el Hotel de la ciudad, preguntar por…"

- How, definitivamente alguien no sabe como llenar las formas para reclutar! -dijo una mujer en tono de burla-

- Es porque le dieron las formas de "se busca". -dijo un niño entre risas- Hasta yo lo se diferenciar!

- Pobre niña, nadie acudirá a ese… reclutamiento? -respondió otra mujer-

- Eh! Basta! Ella fue quien se mando con la misión del rey -dijo un guardia entre risas- quien podría caer en esa "aventura" en la que arriesgas tu existencia?

- Podrían callarse? Estoy considerando esa recompensa, grupo de ineptos. -dije mientras me abría paso entre el tumulto.

- De que recompensa hablas? Acaso no vez que no hay dinero de por medio? -dijo un Warrior que parecía de alto rango-

- Me basta con salir de este lugar -dijo en un tono calmado.-

- Si, claro! Eso te dejaría en el grupo de gente que ha perdido el buen juicio -dijo otro habitante-

- Quizá, pero al meno no estaré en el grupo de la gente es… -dijo mientras se alejaba del cartel sin dejar de mirar a todos los que se burlaban del anuncio- MUY cobarde!

Mientras decía eso, no pudo evitar esbozaba una sonrisa, esa que no usaba desde hace años, la que reflejaba emocion, la que usaba cada que estaba frente a un verdadero desafío.

* * *

NOTA: Seguro se preguntaran como se llaman los personajes, y ellos vendrán conforme avance la historia. De hecho hay mil pistas dentro de los diálogos

PD: El cartel de Harmony, por cierto, refleja que ella NO conoce el universo de los mortales, mas no que sea tonta o ilusa... es MUY inocente al poner eso, es verdad, pero recuerden que ella ha vivido como un guardián así que sus objetivos como guardián son los objetivos de la misión y es demasiado sincera porque no hay recompensa monetaria.

PD2: El cartel obviamente era hecho por Harmony, era muy obvio así que no me digan que es un spoiles porque no es así ;)


End file.
